


Your Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Series: What's Really Behind the Forbidden Doors of Mitsuhashi High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Japanese High School setting, M/M, Teachers, They aren't who you think they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuhashi High School Music teacher Katsuo Enishi performs an intermission for a inter-batch play competition, unexpectedly causing his emotions to go haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know what that graduation hat is called...  
> But anyway.  
> These OCs are not in any way related to real life people. That's purely coincidental if it did happen. Also, I don't own the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"And now, while waiting for our judges to sum up the scores, we have an intermission by Mr. Katsuo Enishi! Let's give him a warm round or applause!"

I fixed my navy blue tie and smoothed out the creases on my striped aqua and sky blue polo. Gently getting my guitar case, I walked up to the center of the stage, being greeted with claps and cheers from the Juniors and my fellow teachers. I looked around, and gave everyone a small smile. Taking a seat on the chair, I brought out my guitar and made sure it was properly tuned. From the corner of my eye, I saw Senritsu Saezuru, my co-teacher and College batchmate, standing at the back of the hall. I smiled slightly as I started strumming the first few notes.

'This is for you, Ritsu.'

Some of the Juniors were smiling and already humming along. I noticed Akane, the girl who asked for some of my music, in the Technical Booth. She changed the yellow backlights to white, and turned on the red spotlight above me. She grinned and gave me a thumbs-up sign.

“I heard this kid can detect when something romantic's gonna happen. Like when she chased Kusama and Kamijou around the canteen because she believed that they were having a moment.” Mukizu's voice echoed in my head. “But I don't believe them. She looks too calm and composed.”

‘I guess it's time to prove him wrong.’ I smirked.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face, I can't replace _

Some students -my “fangirls”, according to Mukizu- were cheering the moment I started singing. The Art teacher just looked at me, chucking. I shot him a playful glare, then stole a glance at Senritsu, who was talking to one of her students. Focusing my gaze on the neck of my guitar, I let distant memories flow through my mind.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_   
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_   
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

~  
I watched in awe as Senritsu finished the last movement of Mozart’s Piano Sonata. Her fingers danced gracefully along the ivory keys, producing beautiful notes that echoed around the room.  
  
“So, how’d I do?” She asked after she finished.  
  
“It was amazing.” I gave her a warm smile. “The best I’ve ever heard. If Mozart were here right now, I think he would be proud. Very proud.”  
  
“Y-You really think so?” She stammered, her cheeks slightly turning pink.  
  
“Have I ever lied to you, Ritsu?” I chuckled.  
  
She playfully slapped my shoulder. “Okay, fine. Thanks for the compliment. Now come on, let’s go get some lunch.”  
~

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _~_  
“After we graduate,” I looked at her. “Where do you plan to go?”  
  
“Go where? I’ll be teaching here!” She said with glee.  
  
“I see,” I replied. “Which department?”  
  
“I’m not so sure about that…” She pondered on it for a moment. “Maybe High School.”  
  
“I plan to go travel around and be a performer,” I said. “I’d love to make people smile with music.”  
  
“That suits you perfectly!” She exclaimed as she stood up. “I’ll be the first person to watch you perform, and maybe, if being a teacher won’t give me too much work, I’ll watch all your performances!”  
  
I laughed, standing up as well. “I look forward to be graced with your presence when that time comes, Miss Saezuru.” I mock-bowed, and she curtsied in return.  
  
“Oh yeah…” She bent down and got something from under the many blades of grass in the field. “Here!” She handed me a small purple flower.  
  
“What’s this for?” I stared at the plant curiously.  
  
“It’s a gift,” she said. “Happy Birthday!”  
~

 _It's okay._  
 _It's okay.  
_ _It's okay._

 _~_  
I took a deep breath and clutched the bouquet of flowers in my right hand. I nervously walked towards the tree where the pianist would usually be sitting under, either studying sheet music or taking a nap. This time however, there was someone else with her: a guy with slightly tanned skin, messy black hair, and brown eyes. The moment I saw him, I stopped. He stood up, and so did Senritsu. They both started walking towards the music building, the girl not noticing me nearby. The flowers in my hand fell to the ground as I walked away, without any idea on where I was going.  
~

_Seasons are changing_   
_And waves are crashing_   
_And the stars are all falling for us_

_~_  
"We did it! We finally did it!" Senritsu exclaimed. "We graduated!!"  
  
"Yeah..." I mumbled. "I'll miss this place, though. A lot."  
  
"It's alright," she gave me a small pat on the back. "You can always visit anytime!"  
  
"I guess you're right." I took off my hat, looking at her. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled, and took off her hat too. We then tossed them into the air, our College days finally coming to an end.  
~

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
_ _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _~_  
“And this is the faculty room,” Fumiko, the Music coordinator, said while pointing at a bright blue door. “This is where you’ll be doing most of your work.”  
I nodded, turning to face her.  
  
“I expect a lot from you, Katsuo,” she said. “Have fun working here!” She then walked off.  
  
“Oh wow. I wonder how she expects me to have fun when she just told me that she expects a lot from me…” I whispered to myself.  
  
When I went inside the faculty room, I was greeted with an unexpected view. 5 teachers surrounding another teacher who was playing the guitar, 2 others playing Chess, 8 of them crowded around a laptop watching basketball, and the rest were either sleeping on their chairs or talking to each other.  
  
“Hey!” A voice snapped me from my temporary dumbfounded state. I turned to see a tall fair-skinned woman wearing what looked like the teachers’ version of the school PE uniform. “You must be the other new Music teacher. Katsuo Enishi?”  
  
“Yes,” I said.  
  
“Yuuki Tsurugi,” she replied, walking off. “I’ll take you to your desk.”  
  
I followed her, being greeted by the other teachers. I smiled in return.  
  
“Here.” She stopped in front of a table near the wall to the right of the door that I entered in. Next to my table was another teacher with her back turned on us.  
  
“Sen!” Yuuki called. “The new guy is here. I want you to show him the ropes.”  
  
The tall woman then turned to me. “I have some things to take care of. Sen will teach you about everything you need to know. Bye now!” She sprinted off.  
  
“Wait, I’m almost done!” the other teacher replied, fixing up some papers.  
  
‘It’s her.’ I smiled. “Do you want help with that, Ritsu?”  
  
She quickly spun around to look at me with a shocked expression. “Katsuo?”  
~

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _~_  
“W-What?” Senritsu nearly choked on her hot chocolate. “You’re quitting already? But why? It’s only your first year here!”

I remained silent.

“Oh… is it because you want to become a performer?"

Pressing my lips together, I nodded slowly.

“I understand.” She stood up and walked towards me. “Good luck.” She smiled, and did the unexpected.  
She hugged me.

“Drop by anytime, okay? I- We’d appreciate it.”

I stood there, several pangs of guilt hitting my heart. ‘The sole reason why I’m leaving is pulling me back.’ I put my arm around her shoulders and I placed a hand on top of her head.

“I will.”  
~

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_   
_Please don't throw that away_   
_Cuz I'm here for you_

_~_  
“Katsuo! I heard you’ll be teaching here again. Is that true?” Senritsu asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah. I’ve missed this place so much, even if I only left for a year. I regret leaving.” I sighed.

‘I left because I thought it would be for the best. I still loved Kameko at that time, and I didn’t want to end our relationship because of old feelings I once harbored for my best friend. But we broke up anyway, because she found out about my redeveloping love.’

Senritsu grinned. “Great! We’ll be hanging out a whole lot more often!”

I smiled back and lost myself in her gleaming dark brown eyes. ** _  
_**~

 _Please don't walk away, and  
_ _please tell me you'll stay…_

The red spotlights were turned off and replaced with blue ones as I looked towards her, tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked rapidly as I tried my best to hold them back, even for just a minute.

 _Use me as you will  
_ _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

Senritsu stood there, looking at me with a mix of concern and shock. I had no idea whether to take that as a good sign, or a bad one. Meanwhile, Akane turned on a red spotlight that was pointed at the other Music teacher. My College batchmate looked even more beautiful under that light, and I smiled slightly.

 _And I know I'll be okay  
_ _Though my skies are turning gray_

The black-clad girl went down from the Technical Booth and gave a red rose to Senritsu. Both of them then turned their attention towards me, the younger one grinning apologetically and dashing back up, but not before turning on an electric fan pointed at Senritsu.

_I will never let you fall_

For some reason, I felt like I was in a field, and Senritsu was standing a few feet away from me. Her white dress flowed with the wind, and she held her hand close to her heart, a red rose clutched in between her fingers.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

I felt her presence getting nearer to me, and I smiled sadly.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

Her voice blended perfectly with mine, and I felt a tear run down my cheek

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As I strummed the last note, loud claps and cheers snapped me back to reality. I realized that I was no longer on the stage, but at the back of the hall, right in front of Senritsu. She was looking at me with worry.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked. "What happened? Were you thinking about Kameko while singing?"

I shook my head, wiping my cheek and facing the crowd. I gave a small bow and made my way towards the door. Turning the knob, I took one last look at Senritsu, flashing her a smile before leaving.

__\---_ _

__“__ Yo Katsuo,” Mukizu said as he went over to my desk and sat beside me. “You okay?”

“Do I look okay to you, Mukizu?” I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

“I didn’t wanna jump to conclusions, bro.” He held his hands up. “Besides, it’s hard to tell when you’ve got that daily pokerface on.”

I sighed. “My one chance of telling her, and I blew it.”

"You were confessing?" The tan-skinned man looked shocked. "I thought you were emphasizing the romantic vibes of the performances."

"Oh God." I facepalmed. "You're so dense, it shocks me that you have a boyfriend."

"Ouch!" He put a hand to his heart in mock-pain.

"Actually, it's true." Kagaku walked over to where we were and stopped behind Mukizu, the latter smiling slightly at the sound of his lover's voice. "And that's what I love about him."

"How sweet," I remarked. "Just hope that the students don't report you guys or anything."

Kagaku wrapped his arms around Mukizu's neck. "It's not like they can tear down the faculty room door anyway," the Chemistry teacher said.

"They have other ways of getting in," I pointed out, and I saw the door open. In came Senritsu, followed by Akane. Both were carrying a stack of medium-sized cardboard boxes and were heading to Senritsu's table. "Told you so," I whispered, smirking triumphantly. Kagaku quickly let go of his boyfriend, pulled a chair, and sat down.

"Just put them here, Akane." Senritsu put her stack of boxes beside her desk.

"Oka- Holy snap!" 4 boxes from Akane's stack fell from the top. I managed to get them before they hit the ground.

"Thank you, Enishi-sensei!" the girl said. "Your performance was awesome awhile ago, by the way. Will you be doing another one soon?"

"Who knows?" I said, trying to distract myself from the object of my affections. "But I hope so."

"She's right," Kagaku said. "You even messed around with the lighting! What were you trying to do, usurp the heartthrob throne from Yahiko?"

We all laughed. "I didn't even intend to have something like that."

"I was just bored." Akane grinned sheepishly. "So I decided to add some sparkle to Enishi-sensei's performance!"

"Well you did a good job," Mukizu said. "It made Katsuo's performance look like he was actually courting someone."

"And I won't be surprised if he was," the Junior replied, glancing at Senritsu, then at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I have to train with Isaka-sensei for the Intrams!" She started running to the door. "Bye Senseis!" And with that, she left.

"You know, I won't really be surprised if she starts chasing you guys around the canteen tomorrow," I said.

"I bet you my lunch that she won't." Mukizu slammed his hand on my desk.

"Deal." I smirked, shaking hands with the Art teacher.

We stayed silent for a while, until Kagaku spoke up. "Awkward moment of silence number 1."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Mukizu said sarcastically.

"Love you too," the Chemistry teacher replied, draping an arm around Mukizu's shoulder and pulling him closer.

"You guys are so sweet!" Senritsu clasped her hands together, then sighed dreamily. "I wonder when I'll find my knight in shining armor..."

"I wonder when you'll realize he's already found you." I quickly slapped my mouth shut, trying to think of a way to make her forget what I just said. “Uhh, I mean…”

“Busted…” Mukizu whispered.

“…Hi.” I wanted to headdesk so badly at that moment. 'Who says hi after confessing to the girl of his dreams?'

Senritsu looked at me with a shocked expression, her mouth slightly agape. "W-What...?"

"I said h-"

"He loves you," Kagaku cut me off. "Very much so. In fact, I won't be surprised if he's harbored feelings for you since your College days."

"So that explains the rose..." she said.

I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She sounded puzzled. "Sorry for what?"

"For-"

"Sorry sorry sorry- ow!" Kagaku started singing "Sorry Sorry", but was cut off by Mukizu who whacked him with a nearby Physics book.

"Love you too," the Art teacher said, grinning at his boyfriend.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway," I said, glaring at the two teachers beside me. "I'm sorry for liking you." I turned to face Senritsu. "I know you never liked me that way. I left last year because my love for you grew stronger every day, and so I thought, it would be best if I left so I could forget about you.

"But I was wrong. I still couldn't stop thinking about you: your smile, your talent as a pianist, your kindness, and everything else. And so I decided to come back.

"I'm sorry, Senritsu, for lying to you all this time. But please understand that I did it to protect our friendship, because even if I can't have you as my girlfriend, at least I still have you as a best friend."

"Katsuo..."

"Yes...?" I braced myself for the rejection that was about to hit me in the face.

"Was that entire speech scripted?"

"Erm, well..." I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "It was originally meant to be a letter, but then I decided not to give it. And I kept rewriting it because I'd always throw away the previous one. So I'm sorry for that, too."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said, walking to the spot in front of me. "Because I like you too."

My eyes widened, then I started to grin uncontrollably. Out of sheer happiness, I hugged her. And she hugged me back.

"Finally, after so many years!" Kagaku applauded as Senritsu and I broke the hug. "When's the wedding?"

"Wow," I said. "We just confessed and you're already as-"

"Soon, hopefully." Senritsu smiled.

"I'm ba- Oh, it's over already?" Mukizu said as he sat down in his seat, holding a bag of popcorn. "And I thought it was gonna be more dramatic..." He opened the bag and offered some popcorn to us.

I glared at him.

"You left?" Senritsu asked, getting some of popcorn. "I never noticed."

"Blame my hunger," Mukizu said.

"And his love for me," Kagaku chimed in, wrapping his arms around the Art teacher.

"How is that related?" Mukizu asked, facing his lover.

"You got popcorn because you know that I love popcorn," the Chemistry teacher said, leaning closer towards the shorter man. "But I love you more, of course."

"Aww, that's so sweet!!" Senritsu exclaimed, running over to hug them both.

"Erm, Ritsu...?" I called out after a few seconds. "You should probably let go now..."

"Huh?" She glanced at the couple, and broke her hug. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that!" She flailed her arms around frantically.

Kagaku and Mukizu broke their accidental kiss the moment Senritsu let go. The Art teacher looked away from his lover, a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

"Introducing: Awkward moment of silence #2." I stood up and walked over to Senritsu was. "So... Does the confession make us a couple now?"

"Well, if it didn't, I probably would have slapped you or something." She giggled slightly. "Would you like to have dinner somewhere later?"

"Umm, okay, but... Isn't that sort of thing usually done by the guy?"

"...You're gay?"

"No I'm not!" I threw an eraser at Kagaku.

"I just wanted to have dinner with him, Kagaku." Senritsu laughed.

"I'm still watching you, Katsuo." The Chemistry teacher playfully glared at me. "I know there's something about you that no one else knows, and I'll be the first to out."

"...No wonder I had a crush on you before, Katsuo."

I raised an eyebrow. "...Was that a confession, Mukizu?"

"Partially, yes."

Kagaku frowned and held his lover close. "Back off, Enishi. He's mine."

"What did I do this time?"

"It's because you're too damn handsome!"

"Go away, Yahiko!" I glared at the other Science teacher.

"Ouch!"

"Katsuo, do you wanna go look for a restaurant already?"

"I'd love to. Thank you, Ritsu."

 

-Epilogue?-

"Come on, Mukizu." I held my hand out and motioned my fingers towards me. "Pay up."

"Why should I?"

"She saw you, and you know it."

"She did not."

"She abandoned her spot in the cake stall just to follow you around."

"No way."

"She was getting extremely giddy and hyper awhile ago."

"Must be the mocha she drinks every morning."

"There's a cockroach beside the chair you're sitting on."

At the mention of the insect, the Art teacher threw his sandwich at me and ran off.

I chuckled, looking at the prize in my hands, and proceeded to devour it.


End file.
